There Is No Silence In The Library
by 11thAndRiverInTheTARDIS
Summary: When the 10th Doctor arrives in the Library, he immediately notices something amiss. He doesn't know; however, that the next regeneration of himself is there too. What will the 11th Doctor do to keep himself and Amy Pond hidden from both his next regeneration and the archaeologist group, including River Song? Will he be able to keep himself from interfering with his own timeline?
1. Archaeologists

**_Okay, so this series of chapters will be in parts. There will probably be a whole lot of them, too. Please don't be angry if it's not exactly like the episode, because we'll be changing some things around a little bit. Anyways, please review after you read, and we really hope you like it! :3_**

**_Disclaimer: We in no way, shape, or form own the characters, story, or world of Doctor Who that BBC Wales has created. (Though, if we had, we'd be the two happiest people in the universe. Red: Yes. Yes, we would.)_**

**There is no Silence in the Library**

Whirring and shaking to life, the TARDIS began to carry Donna and the Doctor away from America in the 1920's. They had previously met Agatha Christie, where they had solved the mystery surrounding her strange disappearance. Where they were headed now, though, only the Doctor knew, and when the TARDIS stopped shaking, he ran over to the door, opening it just enough so he could look outside. His face lit up as he turned to Donna. "Brilliant," he said, smiling.

"So, where did we end up this time, spaceman?" She asked.

The Doctor motioned for her to go see for herself, and led the way from the TARDIS and into what looked like a giant library. "Isn't this beautiful!" He said dragging out the 'u'.

"We could be bathing all out on a beach right about now, and you took us to a _library."_

"This isn't just a _library. _It's a world. A giant hard-drive at the heart of an empire," the Doctor answered, leading them to a marble balcony, a variety of books covering nearly all space to the front and sides of them. "Ah, biographies! I've always loved biographies."

Donna nodded slightly, "Why? Because death is always just at the end of the story?"

Ignoring her for the moment, the doctor turned to a computer, beginning to type in a series of commands. As a green radar grid popped up onto the screen, Donna turned, walking off toward the other end of the balcony, picking up a book. She began to open the front cover and peer inside when the Doctor ran over and snatched it. "No, no, no. Spoilers, Donna."

She cocked her head to the side, confused. He continued, "You can't read about the future. That's where these books are from. Now.." He cut his sentence short, walking back over to the monitor. "I took the privilege of scanning for readings of life-forms in the area of the Library."

"And?" She asked. "There's nothing on there." She looked at the screen. "And this place is silent- has been since we arrived just about ten minutes ago."

The Doctor nodded, "Exactly! Now, if I broaden the search to non-human life forms." The screen went crazy, green dots flashing absolutely everywhere. Her eyes widened slightly. "One million million life-forms and still, there is silence in the library." He began to make his way back the way they first came, expecting her to follow. Opening up the doors to the main room where the TARDIS was, he turned his head and glanced at her.

"But how is that possible?" She rushed to catch up as he opened up a new set of oak doors, leading into a room filled with hundreds of rows of wooden bookshelves. The room was dimly lit with low-hanging lamps, one central isle in which they were walking down just in the middle.

He shook his head slightly, still putting the pieces together in his head, himself. "We'll find out. In the meantime, Donna, stay out of the shadows," his voice was quiet as he took a piece of leather out of his pocket, on the inside his psychic paper. On it, it read, '_The library. Come as soon as you can.'_

Donna looked at him, smirking slightly. "A secret letter, is that?" She joked.

"Only a bit."

"Who is it from?" She asked, just a little confused.

"I don't know," he turned around, looking towards the door from which they entered.

"What is it?" He didn't answer. She turned her gaze to where he was staring, noticing then that one of the lamps began to fade in brightness, soon flickering and going out, the next following suit. Before she was fully aware of it, he grabbed her hand, and began pulling her along.

"Run!"

One by one the lights began to flicker and grow dark. The Doctor pulled Donna along until they reached the end of the hallway. He attempted to open the door. With no avail, he shoved himself against it. It still refused to budge. "No, no, no, no, no!" He said loudly, shaking his head as he tried the knob out one last time.

"What is it?!" She asked in panic. "Just use your sonic!"

"The sonic doesn't work on wood!" He continued to attempt to open the door, pulling on the brass door knob.

Just before the last of the lights went out behind them, Donna shoved him out of the way, forcefully kicking the door and shoving it open.

* * *

The Doctor rotated seemingly random knobs and pressed buttons, pulling levers here and there as Amy hung onto one of the railings as they tossed and turned. The Doctor though, seemed barely shaken. "Where are we going?" Amy yelled over the noise of the TARDIS.

"I don't know," The Doctor responded with a smile, "I've set her to random. We'll just have to see!"

Amy groaned, rolling her eyes as the TARDIS stopped shaking. The Doctor hopped over to the door, still smiling as he swung it open. He stepped out, gazing around their new surroundings. He muttered something under his breath as Amy stepped out after him. "What was that?" she asked, wondering what he was muttering about.

"Oh, nothing really. Just the useless ramblings of a mad man sporting a bow tie inside a big blue box."

Amy laughed, looking around as well. "Where are we, anyway?" she asked, turning back to face the Doctor.

The Doctor looked at Amy. "Somewhere I've been before. The Library."

"Wouldn't that be crossing your own time stream or something like that, which could create a giant hole in the universe?"

The Doctor smirked. "Someone has been watching a little too much Dr. Phil."

Amy's eyes widened a little. "You actually know who that _is_?"

He nodded, "I've met him." His smile widened "On many occasions, actually. Quite an interesting man, he was. But _that_ is a story for another day. As for now," he paused, "We must find out why the TARDIS brought us here…"

Amy glanced toward a dark blue-tinted glass wall that showed a large circular room lined with bookshelves. With one look towards the Doctor, who hesitantly nodded to her, she led the way out the door to her left, and out into the room.

They passed a few bookshelves, the doctor moving to a rectangular desk on the other side of the glass wall. He turned on a computer and began typing; quickly scanning the screen for what he had looked for the previous time he had come. A green radar beam flashed across the monitor, a series of beeps echoing as he changed the settings. His eyes widened further, a look of urgency on his face as he shut down the computer, and made his way to Amy. "What is it?" She asked.

"It isn't just that I've been here before." He began to put the pieces of his repeated arrival together in his head.

She looked at him questioningly. "Doctor..?"

"Amelia Pond," he answered, "Stay out of the shadows."

* * *

**_Thanks for reading! We really appreciate it. Please review! They would really make our day. :3_**


	2. Count the Shadows

**Thank you so much for those of you who have favorited, followed, and reviewed the first chapter of this story. The story will now be primarily written by Grace. Hopefully a new chapter will be up every Sunday!**

**Note: The major way that this story will be different from the episode, is that the orb is shown, but it will not switch to the girl who is the orbs life.**

**Disclaimer: BBC Wales owns all things Doctor Who, not me. I just get to play with their characters and plot-line! :)**

**There is no Silence in the Library- **Chapter 2

Amy Pond nearly jumped out of her skin as a large banging sound came from behind the main doors of the room which she had assumed was the lobby. The Doctor was currently in the middle of the it, standing just under the skylight, shadows casting from the bright windows above. He seemed very focused, trying to figure something out quickly. It was as if he knew something was going to happen, but he wasn't sure what exactly, or when it would.

Sounds of distant yelling woke Amy from her thoughts, and she jumped slightly, surprised, not quite sure where the voices were coming from. "Doctor?"

"No... This is bad, very bad indeed." She watched him, confused as he began pacing.

"What is it? You said you've been here. Were there other people then, too?"

The Doctor shook his head, and then nodded, contradicting himself. "Yes and no. I searched the radar. There were not other non-alien life-forms in the area last time I was here. Now, there is one, and _this_ life-form isn't you."

"But it's so quiet.. Would we hear them?

"Possibly, if they were close enough. The library is a very big-"The Doctor's sentence was cut short by a banging coming from nearby. His gaze snapped over to the door, which was now being loudly shoved against, muffled sounds coming from the other side. Walking closer to the door, the Doctor listened, his eyes slowly widening. He ran over to Amy, making almost no sound while doing so. The pounding continued, louder and louder until it stopped altogether a few seconds later. The doctor grabbed her hand. "Time to go," he said quickly. He pulled her along, reaching the nearly see-through wall of the gift ship, and slipping inside just as the doors crashed open.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

Once the Doctor and Donna had both made it through the dark wooden doors, the Doctor grabbed a book, shoving it in between the handles. Both stood in front of the doors panting slightly, taking a few moments to rest. It was as they looked around the room that they noticed a metal orb, appearing from behind the rows of bookshelves that rested on the far side of the room.

The object hovered in mid-air before dropping to the ground. The Doctor wasted no time in running over to it, picking it up with both hands, and examining it. The orb was silver, and a thin rectangular black screen ran along the upper half. Wanting to see what was on the inside of this sphere, the Doctor grabbed his sonic screwdriver from his pocket, running it along the middle of the object, the normal high buzzing sounding from it. Words neatly filed onto the small black screen as he did so. 'Ouch, stop! You're hurting me!' He watched as it continued asking for him to stop, and he did, puzzled.

"I'm so sorry," he said, his voice incredulous.

"What is it?" Donna squatted down next to him, taking a closer look at the orb.

"A security camera and a pretty advanced one by the sound of it."

She looked confused. "It reacted though- to your screwdriver, almost like you were hurting it."

"I was," he confirmed, "And _that _is because it _is_ alive." He ran a hand along it, still fascinated by the technology.

The orb began to flash once again, green lettering crawling across the screen. 'The Library has been breached. Others are coming.'

Donna stood up, walking to a 'u' shaped desk sitting towards the middle-left of the room. The Doctor, stood up, taking his eye off of the orb. He looked back to where it previously lay, it now nowhere to be seen.

"So what's up with these statues anyway? A little too realistic, if you ask me, "Donna said, touching what looked like a face on the oval-headed statue.

"Not exactly," the Doctor answered, his voice raising an octave as he answered. "More like donated flesh."

"That's terrible!" She took a step back from the statue, her expression horrified, wiping the hand she had touched it with on her pant leg.

Shrugging, the Doctor walked around the statue. "It's not too huge of a deal, it's almost like donating an organ, or a park bench."

Donna gasped as the statue turned around.

'Welcome," it said in an emotionless voice. It continued, "Brief message from head librarian is as follows: Run. For god sake, run. Nowhere is safe, oh god. The Library has sealed itself. Oh. They're here," The message ended with a slur of sounds, the voice only then telling that the message was over. Donna glanced over at the Doctor nervously. Looking straight forward, as it was before, the statue spoke. "Same date. Second message is as follows: Count the shadows. For god sake, count the shadows. Message completed."

The Doctor walked over to Donna, frowning slightly. "What does it mean, count the shadows? And The Library has been breached. By who? Us?" Donna wondered. Only shaking his head, the Doctor looked up. A skylight was above, giving off a shadow of a compass. As they stood at the edge of the compass, the Doctor looked down at it, noticing a triangular-shaped shadow on the floor.

Looking around the room, Donna noticed something. She tapped on the Doctor's shoulder and pointed across the room. "Look at that, the light over there."

Two reading chairs and an overhead lamp sat nestled in a far corner near the bookshelves. The lamp began slowly dying out, just as the lights had in the room they had been in earlier. The Doctor frowned, taking a step back to once again look at the compass. His eyes opened further. The shadow had moved, now in a completely different spot than it had been in previously.

Both the Doctor and Donna jumped as a door on the east side of the room blew forward, smoke entering the room in a gray cloud. A group walked through the doorway, their breath easily heard through the white astronaut suits they were wearing.

The group was made up of about six.

"It's all right everyone, we've got breathers," a woman's voice sounded from the front of the group. The figure in the front stepped forward, turning her gaze to look straight at the Doctor. Pressing a small blue button on the neck of the suit, the woman's helmet popped open to reveal her face.

"Hello Sweetie," the curly blonde haired woman said, smirking at the Doctor knowingly.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

**Yes, I know this one is a little short. The next one will be pretty long to make up for it. Please review! They really make my day.**


	3. Professor Song

Chapter 3

**There Is No Silence In The Library**- Chapter 3

**Let me just say, this is after Rory became a companion but at the point where he's not part of the trio...A little bit before The Pandorica Opens, probably.**

**Disclaimer: BBC owns Doctor Who, not me. I can only wish.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

Amy's eyes slowly widened as she attempted to peer through the blue-tinted glass. "Is that Dr. Song?" The Doctor ran over to where she was and peered through, seeming to have better luck than Amy at looking through the glass.

The Doctor frowned slightly and whispered, mostly to himself, "Honey, I'm home…" He stood up straighter, straightening his bowtie. "Ah, yes. Yes it is."

Amy watched him. "And who are they? All of the people out there? You said that this place was empty."

"It was. Then the archaeologists came," He pauses, turning to look at her. "Amy, I told you that I've been here before. Do you know who that man is, the one talking to River?"

She squinted her eyes now, trying to get a better look at the man, who from all she could tell was very skinny, wearing a pinstriped suit. He had pretty good hair, too, she thought. "Who is it?"

"He's me."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Get out," The Doctor said, looking at blonde-haired woman seriously.

She ignored him. Another woman stepped forward, opening up her helmet. "And how do we know they're not androids?" She asked.

The blonde haired woman smirked, turning to the other woman. "I've dated androids, Anita. They're absolute rubbish." She stepped forward another step towards the Doctor. "Professor River Song."

A man standing toward the middle of the group took off his helmet as well, glaring at Professor River Song. "This is not the time to be giving out personal information. These others shouldn't even be here. I funded this expedition. I lead it."

River frowned, looking back at the man disapprovingly. "Mr. Lux, you may say you lead us, but if you were really in charge we would already be very, very lost."

The Doctor frowned, groaning slightly, "Wait...oh, please tell me you aren't _archaeologists?_"

River turned back to look at him, her features forming a smile. "What? Do you have some sort of problem with archaeologists?"

The Doctor looked at her in disbelief. "I'm a time traveler. I point and laugh at archaeologists."

"Now, you entered through the north wing, correct?" River asked, "How did it look? Damaged?"

"It looked fine, just fine, and we sealed it off," The Doctor answered, "Now, it was very nice to meet you all, but I trust that you will be leaving. Set up quarantine level one on your way out. No one can ever come back here again, do you hear me? No one can _ever _come- Stop right there!" The Doctor ended his sentence in a shout, watching as Anita began to turn and walk to over to her bag, which was sitting near the door they entered through.

"What is it?" Anita asked, pausing where she stood, her body just short of stepping into a dark shadow.

The Doctor looked at her Anita for a moment, and then turned his gaze to everyone else. "Not a foot in the shadows. Just find a bright spot and stand. If you understand me, look very, very scared," he paused, taking in all of the expressions throughout the room. "A little bit more scared than that," he said quietly, then shook his head, "Ah, okay. This is good for now." He pointed to a dark-skinned man with slightly puffed up hair. "And who are you?"

The man looked up quickly, his expression was shocked, looking as if he was surprised that the Doctor would even acknowledge his existence. "I'm Dave, well, the other Dave. The proper Dave is our pilot and-"

The Doctor interrupted him, "Other Dave, the way you came in through, does it still look the same?"

"Yes, it is. Well no, actually. It's still the same in that I can see it, but it's darker," Dave replied.

Frowning slightly, the Doctors voice came out emotionless, "Find another way out."

River sighed slightly, looking as if she was annoyed that the Doctor wasn't getting the point. "We aren't looking for a way out."

Just then, a lean girl with a thin face and straight black hair walked forward with a few papers in her hands. "I'm Miss Evangelista, Mr. Lux's personal… everything. We'll need you to sign these contracts guaranteeing," she paused, as if looking for the right words to say, "confidentiality to the works of the Lux Corporation."

The Doctor nodded. "Hand them over," his voice was light. She handed him the paper, and he passed one to Donna. Simultaneously, both of them ripped their papers down the middle, letting the document halves fall to the floor.

Mr. Lux stepped forward, his voice challenging, "This is my corporation. I have rights!"

River gave Lux a look that silenced him. She didn't bother to hide the scolding tone in her voice, "You also have a mouth that won't stop," she glanced over to the Doctor, "You think there's danger here. The Library has been sealed off for over a hundred years. Whatever it is _could_ be gone now."

The Doctor's expression was even as he spoke back to her, "You said that you lie."

"Always," she answered, not confirming what part of her sentence she might have been lying about.

The Doctor moved to the side, speaking to other Dave for a moment before walking back over to River and Lux. Donna stood to the side watching quietly, which seemed to surprise the Doctor a little.

Lux's gaze snapped over to other Dave, his voice sharp, "What are you doing?"

Other Dave turned slightly from where he was holding a drill to one of the wooden doors. "I'm drilling."

Lux frowned, "And you're taking orders from him?" He spoke again, his sentence now to the Doctor only, "Who did you say you were again?"

The Doctor glanced at Lux, "Spooky, isn't it? Ah, I'm the Doctor, just the Doctor." He crossed the room, grabbing a flashlight off of one of the desks before proceeding into the dark, Donna just behind him.

They began to make their way through the endless rows of bookshelves, the light from the flashlights shining forward. Above them, the lights dimmed slightly. The Doctor's voice was low, "Almost every species in the universe has an irrational fear of the dark. Only, it's not irrational. It's the vashta nerada."

Donna looked confused. "What's vashta…nerada?"

"It's what lives in the dark- what is always in the dark." Turning around suddenly, the Doctor made his way back to the group. "Lights. We need lights! Gather as many of them as you can find, and form a circle pointing out!"

River nodded, looking around at everyone in the group, all of them standing still. "Do it, guys."

Lux watched her, "You're not listening to this man..."

River stared at him, "I most certainly am. Now Anita, find lights," She paused, watching as Dave continued drilling into the door, securing it. "Dave, when you're done, help Anita." Her gaze moved to Evangelista. "Miss Evangelista, just stay put."

Lux sighed as everyone got to work, and River looked over at him. "Mr. Lux, please put on your helmet and lock it."

Proper Dave walked over to River. "And what should I do, professor?"

"Proper Dave, get into The Library's data-base. Find out what you can about what happened one-hundred years ago." Her gaze then moved to the Doctor. "Pretty boy, step into my office."

Stepping forward, Mr. Lux regarded River. "Why am I the only one with my helmet on?"

River smiled a little, "Because I don't particularly fancy you." She sighed slightly, her gaze shifting to the Doctor one more time. "Pretty boy, with me, I said."

Donna rolled her eyes as she sat on the edge of a desk, watching the Doctor a few feet away.

His eyes widened slightly as he came to a realization. "Oh, I'm pretty boy."

Donna dragged her voice out. "Yes," she paused briefly, "Wow. That came out a bit fast."

"Really? Pretty?"

She shrugged. Crossing the room, the Doctor raised his voice, "Don't touch the shadows. Don't even let your shadows cross! Any one of them could be infected." He moved to stand next to River who was taking a few things from a bag in another part of the room.

River turned her head to look at him, "Thanks." She sat down on the edge of the desk where her bag sat.

He looked slightly confused for a moment, "For what?"

"For coming when I call."

"Oh, so that was you," he confirmed, his voice rising towards the end of his sentence.

"You are doing a very good job of acting as if you don't know me. I suppose you have a decent explanation for that."

"A fairly good one, actually…"

"Ah, should we compare diaries, then?" River asked him as she picked a dark blue leather book from the table. She began flipping through the pages. "Where are we this time…? Judging by your face, I'd say we're in the early days for you, yeah? So should we say crash of the Byzantium? Have we done that yet?" She watched his expression for a few seconds, waiting for any sort of reaction. "Obviously not..." She flipped back a few pages. "Right, oh! How about the picnic at Asgard? Have we done Asgard yet?" She looked up at him, again waiting for him to say something. "Blimey, very early days, then; traveling an entire time-line, and I never knew it could be such hard work."

Once again, she gazed up at him, looking into his eyes with surprise. "Oh... you're young."

He shook his head slightly. "I'm really not, you know."

She observed him, her voice wondrous, "But you are." She put a hand on the side of his face, staring up at him. "You're younger than I've ever seen you. "

His face was expressionless, if anything, only a bit confused. "You've seen me before, then."

"Doctor," she searched his eyes for any hint of recognition, her mouth forming into a slight frown. "Please tell me you know who I am…"

"Who are you?" He watched her, wondering himself who she was to him.

They both jumped slightly as an alarm went off around them, red lights flashing on and off on Dave's monitor screen.

"Sorry!" Proper Dave looked over to them. "I must've set that off." The Doctor walked the computer monitor where Dave was working. River stood back where she was, only half paying attention to the alarm sounding, noticing the door to the shop was open near the desk where she was standing. She could swear that she heard faint voices coming from the inside…

"Doctor," Donna said, walking over to the monitor as well, "That sounds like-"

He nodded. "It's a phone."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Amy strained to hear what was going on outside of the room. A few feet away, the Doctor paced.

"Doctor, how could _you _be here and there, it's not possible."

"He's me and I'm him. This doesn't happen, Amy. This is exactly why I don't go to where I've already been before. The Library is a fixed point in time." He stopped walking, looking over at her. "That is me. He is as real as I am- which is why it's very important that he doesn't see us."

Amy frowned slightly, "All right. And we're pretty well hidden already. So, now what?"

"We stay here," he answered. "We can hardly exit through that room,  
he pointed to the room where the archaeologist group, including the Doctor and Donna stood. "For now, we wait to see what plays out in there, and leave when we have the opportunity to."

Amy leaned against the wall, "And what about River? Why is she here?"

River walked into the room, watching the both of them, and even if she was surprised, her expression gave away nothing. "Why don't you ask her for yourself, dear?" Her gaze moved to the Doctor, her mouth curving upward into a smile. "Why, hello Sweetie."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooo

**So, what do you guys think?**

**I was a little iffy as to where River should see the Doctor, because I can't take her out of any of the plot, and I can't have either of the Doctors meeting. Anyway, review please, and have a happy Sunday!**


	4. Back Again

**Chapter 4- There Is No Silence In The Library**

_Note: I'm so sorry for not having a new chapter up these past two Sundays! Again, I've been so busy. I finally got one written today, and will probably write the rest of the story this weekend, so I'll be able to post more often. Again, please read and review. I love reviews. _

Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to BBC. I don't own any of their characters. I'm just playing with the story they've already created.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Doctor's eyes widened in surprise. "River…" He paused, "You shouldn't be here. Go. Go back to them."

River tilted her head to the side slightly. "And why would I do that? You still haven't told me why- how you came."

Amy shrugged a little. "The TARDIS took us here. She was set on random."

The Doctor's expression was neutral now as he watched River.

River nodded to Amy, "I see," she glanced at the Doctor. "You two were quite loud you know."

The Doctor nodded. "It was her. She should probably stop that, shouldn't you, Pond?

Amy frowned at him. "I am not! I was being quiet, thank you."

Stepping forward slightly, River looked up at the Doctor, "You weren't meant to see me, were you? Something tells me you should definitely not be here either."

The Doctor stepped forward as well. "No. We weren't. But we are. You need to get back to the group- to forget we were her," he told her, his voice quiet.

River grinned slightly, "Oh, Sweetie. I always leave, but I always come back too." She turned, strutting back toward the door she came through. "See you both soon, or so I should assume."

He didn't respond for a few moments. "Don't let the others know we're here."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Proper Dave sat in front of a desk, typing quickly at the monitor in front of him as an alarm buzzed loudly throughout The Library.

The Doctor ran over to the monitor, watching as the screen blinked, the symbol of The Library flashing on the screen. _ Access Denied, _it read. "Let me try something…" He said, bending down in front of the monitor and beginning to type. Again, the monitor flashed, _Access Denied._ He ran a hand through his hair, pulling his glasses from his jacket pocket and putting them on.

He began to type. "What about…" The alarm silenced, the computer monitor flashing for a few moments before showing a small girl's face, maybe around the age of ten or eleven.

The girl peered at them through the screen, her light brown hair falling into her face. "Hello?" She asked. "Hello? Are you on my television?"

River walked over, standing behind the Doctor, watching what was happening between the girl and the Doctor.

Shaking his head, the Doctor responded, "No. We're in space. May I ask where you are?"

Her eyes widened as he answered her, "I'm in my living room. Would you like to talk to my dad?"

He nodded, and she turned around before turning back to him, closer to the screen.

"I know you! You're in my library!"

"Your Library?" The Doctor asked.

"What have you done? You shouldn't be there! It's never been on television before," she frowned.

"I've just reloaded The Library's interface…" He told her, just as the screen went black. "No!" He typed furiously on the keyboard, the 'access denied' screen popping back up.

River watched the screen, and then looked to the Doctor when nothing was happening. "Who was that?"

The Doctor hopped up from his spot, not answering her. "Keep finding more lights!" He jumped over a desk, stopping at another monitor on the other side. River's backpack sat on the desk next to the monitor, her blue leather diary to the side of the computer.

He typed on the computer, his eyes concentrating on the screen for a few moments before his hand moved to hover over the diary. Hesitantly, he picked it up.

Moving from the group, River stood next to the Doctor. She stole the diary back from him. "You can't see. It's not allowed."

He glanced over at her, "Says who?"

River put the diary back inside her bag, then looked back at him. "Says you," she told him, then paused. "They're your rules. I only enforce them." She began walking away, searching for more flashlights hidden in the drawers of the desks.

Focusing on the screen, the Doctor began to type again. Suddenly, books began to fall from the shelves, some from over a hundred feet above. "Who's doing that?" He glanced over at Proper Dave, who was also working on a monitor across the room.

"Not me!" He answered back loudly.

The Doctor stood, avoiding falling books. "Then how could…" He shook his head, walking around the room, checking the various computers for signs of activity. They were all back, shut down and un-working. He stopped where Proper Dave was working, seeing as the word 'CAL' flashed on the screen. "CAL?" He asked, "What's CAL?"

Donna stood to the side, away from any shelves, Miss Evangelista near her. The thin girl shook slightly, scared. Donna moved to stand next to her, her voice gentle. "You okay?"

Miss Evangelista nodded slightly, "Yeah."

"Thanks. For trying to help before," Donna said, trying to get the girl's mind off of the falling books.

She shook her head, looking sad. "It doesn't matter what they do." She looked up at Donna. "They don't want me. They think I'm stupid just because I'm pretty."

Donna frowned a little. "That's not true…" She glanced over to where the rest of the group was as the Doctor spoke.

As a book fell, almost hitting her, River stepped to the side. "Who's doing this; is it the girl?"

The Doctor walked away from the monitor, looking over at River. "Who was the girl?" He gazed around the room as more books fell from the shelves. "What should she have to do with this place? And CAL?"

River shrugged, watching Lux. "Why don't you ask him?"

Lux frowned, crossing his arms. "I'm sorry, Doctor. You didn't sign your contract…"

"Mr. Lux, you are in more danger now than you've been in in your entire life. I don't want this entire group of people dying because you believe your pride is more important than their lives," The Doctor told him, narrowing his eyes slightly as he stood in front of the man.

Smirking, River spoke to the Doctor. "If you would like to know so badly, why didn't you sign the contract?" Before the Doctor could respond, she continued, "Don't worry, Love. I didn't sign it either. I'm becoming worse than you."

The Doctor shook his head, pacing back and forth a few times before saying anything. Finally, he addressed the group. "Okay. What happened here? Start from the beginning."

River spoke up immediately, her voice fairly calm. "There was a message. It just said, 'The lights are going out.' Soon after, The Library sealed itself off and it's been that way for a hundred years."

Lux looked at the Doctor, slowly adding, "It's taken three generations of my family's work to come close to opening these doors."

"There was one last message," River continued to the Doctor.

"That is confidential," Lux told her coldly.

River shook her head, dismissing what he said. "It's not. I trust this man with my life," she paused, "With everything."

Lux's eyes widened in surprised with her, "You've only just met him!"

"No. I haven't," She answered, not addressing the Doctor at all anymore. "He's only just met me."

Miss Evangelista's voice chimed quietly from the other side of the room. "This might actually be important…"

Lux snapped at her, "Not now, Evangelista."

Miss Evangelista went quiet.

River handed the Doctor a small box-shaped device, completely metal. "Four thousand and twenty two saved," she read the words that were displayed on the device's screen. "That's the exact number of people trapped here when The Library was sealed."

Donna stepped forward, looking over the Doctor's shoulder to see the words on the screen. "How can there be four thousand and twenty two people saved, but there be no survivors?"

River frowned slightly. "That's what we were here to find out. Then you all came along."

The entire group jumped in shock as they heard a high-pitch scream sounding from outside of the room.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Amy watched the Doctor as he paced throughout the room. "Doctor, you said she shouldn't have seen us."

The Doctor nodded. "She shouldn't have. That could change what happens here… Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"No… It couldn't be."

Amy began to grow impatient, wanting to immediately know what the Doctor was mumbling about.

"Doctor, tell me," she demanded.

"Amelia Pond. Pond, Pond, Pond," he repeated her name many times. "I was here! I just never knew. Not then. But, we need to keep it that way. If I never saw myself then, then why would I know of myself now? Though that could always change, timelines always change…" He spoke quickly; Amy had a hard time following.

"You're saying that you've been here before, but you've never noticed."

"Exactly," he answered.

"And if you haven't been here before, how can you be sure if you were meant to see River?"

He frowned slightly, a new thought crossing his mind, "I'm not."

Amy sighed, walking across the room, not caring to know more on the subject for the moment. The room was still considerably bright, the lights overhead only just slightly dim.

She turned, her eyes widening as a loud scream echoed through the halls.

"Amy…"

Before the Doctor could stop her, Amy had taken off through a door to the side of the shop, heading toward where the scream had come from.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Thanks for reading. Please, please review. They really help me get myself to write more, despite how lame that must sound. _


	5. The Nice Woman

**Chapter 5- There Is No Silence In The Library**

_Note- I'm very sorry for not updating during the past few weeks. I've been busy, and a little bit stressed out, so I gave myself a little bit of a time-out from writing. Anyway, on with the story. _

Disclaimer- Doctor Who belongs to BBC, I just twist around their plot-lines.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooo

The Doctor, Donna, and the archaeologist group ran to find the source of the high-pitched scream. It wasn't until after they saw the pile of bones lying on the middle of the floor that they really realized who was missing from the group.

River walked over to the bones without hesitation, stopping just in front of them.

Anita looked around at her peers. "Where is Evangelista?" She asked.

Other Dave frowned, beginning to step closer to the bones to get a closer look. "It sounded like her, the scream." The Doctor shook his head, grabbing Dave by the arm to pull him back slightly.

"No. Stay in the light," he told him. Other Dave nodded slightly, and then looked at The Doctor questioningly.

"Why do you keep telling us that? Is there a point?" He asked.

The Doctor sighed. "Who screamed?"

Other Dave watched him, looking slightly annoyed. "Evangelista…"

"And where is she now?" Other Dave just shook his head in reply, glancing over as River neared the bones. She reached behind where the neck was, pulling out a little piece of what space-suit was left. On the piece of suit there were small green bars, one of which was fading slightly, now a darker shade of what was once a neon color.

She stepped back from the bones, soon after pressing a button on the neck of her own space-suit and speaking into it. "Miss Evangelista. Please state your current…" She paused, hearing her voice echoing out of the receiver of the other space-suit. "Position," She said after a few moments, finishing her sentence, her voice quiet with the realization that the girl was indeed dead.

Anita stepped forward to stand beside River. "We heard the scream only a few seconds ago. What could do that to a person in only a few seconds?"

The Doctor frowned, gazing over at the bones lying in the center of the room. "It took a lot less than a few seconds."

"Hello?" All the group members' heads snapped to the side as they heard a voice coming from where River was standing.

The Doctor tilted his head slightly. "River… Did you say something?"

She shook her head. "No. I didn't."

Anita looked over at River. "Then who was it?" She asked.

River's eyes widened slightly for a moment before a sad expression took her features over. "I'm sorry. This isn't going to be at all pleasant," She frowned, pausing. "She's ghosting."

Donna looked completely confused. "She's what?"

The voice from moments before spoke again. "Hello? Excuse me… I'm sorry for bothering you. Hello?"

Gasping, Donna's gaze moved to The Doctor. "That's Miss Evangelista."

The Doctor nodded, "It is."

She shook her head in response, still unable to completely process the fact that the girl was gone. "But… she's bones. How can she be speaking…?"

Proper Dave spoke up, interrupting Donna. "It's horrible hearing her. Can we just… you know…"

"No. We most certainly may not." River shot him a glare. "These are her final moments. Show a bit of respect, won't you?" Her voice was pained as she spoke.

"Please, where am I? Excuse me?" Evangelista's voice clearly spoke up again.

Donna took The Doctor's hand for support. "That's her…"

The Doctor watched Donna. "It's a data ghost." He told her sadly. "It will be gone in a few moments… I mere impression of what she once was."

River pressed the speaker button once again on the neck-piece of her suit. "Miss Evangelista, just relax. You're fine. We are with you presently." Her voice was calm as she spoke into her neck-piece.

Donna frowned, sounding upset. "But how? How can she be here still… if that's her right there?" She looked to the bones across the room.

"There's a digital relay in the communicator," The Doctor explained quietly. "With the green lights, often times they carry a copy of the person's consciousness even after death."

Anita looked to them, chucking to herself as a memory came to mind. "My grandfather lasted a day." She shook her head slightly. "He kept talking about his shoe-laces."

The Doctor half smiled at Anita, then glanced back at Donna as she soon spoke up again, her voice just above a whisper.

"But she's _in _there…"

Dave shook his head. "It's just a program now."

"But she's _thinking,"_ She countered.

The voice quickly took them out of their conversation. "Where am I? I can't see…"

Donna looked to the receiver River was holding, another bar of light fading to black. "But.. she's conscious… she's there," She told him, unshed tears forming on the corners of her eyes.

The Doctor squeezed her hand gently. "She's a footprint on a beach and the tide is about to come in."

"Where is that woman?" The impression of Evangelista asked curiously. "The nice woman… Where is she?"

Lux inserted himself in the conversation for the first time in the last few minutes. "What woman?"

"I think she means me," Donna told Lux, then looked to River.

Evangelista's voice repeated itself. "The nice woman, is she there?"

River took a breath, talking again into the speaker of her suit's communicator. "Yes. She's here. Hold on…" She paused, pressing another button. River settled her gaze on Donna. "There, go ahead. She can here you now."

"Hello? Are you there?"

Donna's jaw dropped slightly, not knowing what to say to the girl.

The Doctor whispered to Donna. "Help her."

She shook her head slightly, her voice high. "She's dead…"

"Yeah," He nodded to her. "Help her."

Donna cleared her throat, standing up a little straighter.

"Hello?" Miss Evangelista's voice asked. "Is this the nice woman?"

"Yes. It's me. I'm here," Donna answered, her voice still slightly shaky. "How are you? You okay?"

The voice sounded slightly sad. "What I said before about being stupid, don't tell the others. They'll only laugh."

Donna shook her head a bit as she answered. "I won't."

"Don't tell the others. They'll only laugh," The voice repeated.

"I won't," Donna responded back once again. "I said I won't."

The voice repeated the same phrase one more time.

"I won't tell them…" Donna then glanced at River.

"She's starting to loop." She sighed. "It's nearing the end."

They stood in silence for a few moments, watching Evangelista's communicator reach only one bar.

"I scream." The voice said aloud. "I scream."

The voice repeated the same phrase several times before River spoke. "Does anyone mind if I…" She pressed another button on Evangelista's communicator, shutting it down completely.

A single tear fell down Donna's cheek. "That was horrible." She shook her head. "The most terrible thing I've ever seen." The Doctor frowned, looking down at Donna.

River shook her head. "No. It's just a freak of technology." She glared slightly, thinking. "Whoever killed her- whatever did this to her… I'd like a word with that."

The Doctor looked over at River, and then began to lead the others from the room and back to the one they had originally come from. "I'll introduce you."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooo

Amy ran toward the scream, just barely putting forth the effort to run only where the light touched her. Immediately after reaching the room, her eyes settled on the pile of bones sitting on the wooden floor. Just before she could move any closer to them, The Doctor pulled her down and onto the floor, just managing to get them out of sight when the others arrived. He held her on a carpet behind one of the wooden desks for a few seconds, his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. After a few moments, he moved a few inches further from her, listening as the others entered the room.

"Doctor…" Amy said in a hushed tone, one even below a whisper, watching The Doctor as they crouched in the small space.

The Doctor ignored her for a moment, noticing the overhead lamps above them were thankfully still working. He nodded for her to continue, careful not to bump into the desk at all as he did so

"The person that screamed… Was that what I saw? The bones?" Her voice remained below a whisper.

He just nodded, listening to the others on the other side of the desks.

Amy listened as well, trying to put the pieces of what The Doctor had told her together in her mind, still not completely understanding what was happening.

It was only after the all others left that either of the two spoke.

"Where do we go now?" Amy asked, standing up. "We can't stay in here."

He frowned, looking down at the ground, and then watching her with a grave expression. "Follow me." He led her through a few hallways, eventually reaching an area that with many windows and a skywalk connecting to it. Outside, the sky was still fairly bright, the main moon that could be seen only just beginning to fall. Amy looked at him confused.

"Doctor… what is it?"

He shook his head. "Stand here."

She did as he said, looking up as he used his sonic screwdriver on the light directly above her. "Doctor, tell me."

The Doctor frowned, looking unsure. "I will figure this out, Amy, remember that." He looked her in the eyes, his own filled with pain and regret. "Now stay calm when I tell you this, Pond." His voice went somewhat quieter as he continued. "You have two shadows."

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooo_

_There's a little bit of a cliff-hanger there for you all. __ Thank you for reading and please keep reviewing, favoriting, and following as you have been. _


	6. Spoilers

**There is no Silence in the Library**

**Chapter 6**

_Again, I'm so sorry for taking such a long time to post another chapter. Most of the delay was due to the fact that I wasn't sure what I wanted to come out of Amy's recent plot twist. Thanks for all of you who keep sticking with this story. _

_Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to BBC America, and Silence in the Library was written by Moffat. Darn Moffat._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooo

The Doctor glanced around the group, quickly processing the conditions of each and every one of them. He knew that they all would need to get to safety soon, and that meant that they would need to find a light-source. The others could tell how surprised he was, and how nervous he was, not wanting to lose another member.

River stepped towards him, breaking the group's silence. "Whatever killed her…Whatever did this to her, I'd like a word with that."

The Doctor nodded to her, flicking on his flashlight, a look of determination on his face. "I'll introduce you."

He led the group through from the room, glancing behind him once to see the others flipping the switches to their flashlights as well. A few hallways later, the seven of them were back where they had begun, in the room with the monitors.

"I need a bag lunch. Anything really will do," The Doctor said to no one in particular.

River nodded to him, walking across the room to fetch her bag, and then making her way back. "Hang on." She dug around in her bag, the first thing at the top being her blue journal, which she put on the ground to the side.

"What's in that book?" The Doctor asked of her quietly, crouching down next to her.

"Spoilers," River answered him calmly, in a voice that sounded as if she had said that line many times before.

The Doctor persisted. "Who are you?"

River sighed, taking a breath before replying. "Professor River Song. University of-"

"To me…" The Doctor interrupted. "Who are you to me?"

She looked back up from her bag and into his eyes, her voice slightly sad. "Again, spoilers…" She shook her head slightly, before opening the lid to a lunch box and handing the container over to him. "Grilled chicken and salad; knock yourself out."

The two exchanged a look, and the doctor stood up, the container in one hand, his flashlight in the other. "All right then. Everyone, follow along now." He paused, the others paying various amount of attention as he spoke his next sentence. "Let's go meet the vashta nerada."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo

"Two shadows? That…What does that even mean? How did it happen?" Amy asked as The Doctor used his sonic on various point of the light fixture above her.

"It means that a shadow touched you. You were in the shadows, Pond, and now you are infected!" The Doctor told her, his voice rising in anger directed at himself.

Amy began to move towards him. "Doctor…"

"Stay where you are," he ordered, gaining control of himself, his anger rapidly being replaced by sheer determination to help his friend. The Doctor paced the space in front Amy, searching his mind for anything that could help them in that moment. Soon, he came to a conclusion, his head snapping up slightly with the sudden realization.

He walked back over to where Amy was sitting, standing just in front of her.

"These… shadows, they're going to do to me what they did to the girl, who screamed, aren't they?" Amy asked, but she already knew the answer. In the short time they had been there, she had gathered enough information to understand that what they were facing was extremely dangerous. The danger wasn't what bothered her, not really. It was the fact that no one could see them- the monsters.

She was brought out of her thoughts by The Doctor's reply. "I don't know."

Amy nodded a little. "So what do we do?"

"Come along then," he told her, taking her hand and pulling her from the room and to the gift shop.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooo

The archeologists were all spread about the room. The room, much smaller than the last that they were occupying, had a large windowed ceiling with bookshelves lining the walls. A small amount of light came from overhead, just enough to provide safety from the vashta nerada.

Professor Song stood next to Donna while The Doctor used his sonic on some of the shadows around the room.

For a few minutes River just watched The Doctor work. Eventually she spoke to Donna, her voice even.

"You travel with him, don't you?" She asked.

Donna just looked at her blankly for a moment.

"The Doctor… you travel with him," River repeated.

Nodding slightly, Donna spoke. "Yeah, and what's it to you?"

The two of them barely noticed The Doctor asking Proper Dave to move away from where he was standing, using his sonic on the table behind where Dave was standing.

River just looked over at her, not replying right away.

Donna sighed slightly. "You know him." She observed, and then paused. "You really know him, don't you?"

"God do I know that man…" River said, her gaze softening as she watched The Doctor from across the room, The Doctor completely oblivious to the fact that she was doing so. She continued. "We go way back, that man and me." River sighed sadly. "Just not this far back."

"I'm sorry, what?" Donna asked quickly, her voice immediately revealing how confused she was.

River clarified. "He hasn't met me yet. I sent him a message, but it went wrong. It's arrived too early." Donna nodded slightly, recalling to memory the message she had read from earlier. "Ah, so you sent that to him."

River nodded to the other woman. "You've seen it, then." She took a breath. "This… this is The Doctor in the days before he knew me."

Donna nodded slightly. "Okay…"

"And now… he looks at me. And when he does, he looks right through me." She shook her head, her voice pained. "It really shouldn't kill me, but it does."

Sighing, Donna watched River; slightly sorry for her pain she was obviously going through. At the moment, though, she was more annoyed by the confusion the woman brought with her knowledge of The Doctor.

"Is this absolute rubbish you're talking?" Donna asked. "It's a simple question. Do you know The Doctor, or don't you?"

"Donna! Quiet, I'm working." The Doctor said suddenly from where he was working, kneeling on the ground.

River suddenly looked as if she had a realization. She watched the other woman, her eyes wide for a few moments. "You're Donna. Donna Noble."

"Yeah…" Donna replied, a little confused by Professor Song's surprise.

Soon, River explained, clarifying to Donna what she had meant. "I do know The Doctor, but in his future, in his own personal future. That future… is just my past."

Donna nodded slowly. "Then why don't you know me?" She paused, watching River carefully, her voice slightly distressed. "Where am I in the future?"

"Okay! I've got a live one," The Doctor interrupted, the entire group pausing in what they were doing to hear what The Doctor was talking about. "It's not darkness between these bookshelves. They are a swarm, and a bloody big one at that. Literally clusters of them around here, like piranhas. And they've never been so aggressive."

The group watched him for a moment with various expressions ranging from slight bits confusion to extreme fear.

"So why do we do?" River asked him calmly.

The Doctor shrugged, and then responded. "We run."

"Run? Run where?" She asked.

"There's got to be some sort of exit teleport somewhere," The Doctor noted, glancing over at Lux.

Lux put his hands up, looking more than a little fearful. "Don't look at me! I haven't memorized the schematics; or neither have I carried a map with me for that matter."

River only rolled her eyes, soon glancing over at Donna as she spoke.

"Doctor, there's the little shop! They always make you go through it before you leave so they can get you to do a bit of shopping."

The Doctor's expression grew a little exited. "Of course! Brilliant, really… No wonder I like you." For a few moments, The Doctor smiled, but it didn't last long.

"Proper Dave…Stay where you are for a moment please," The Doctor ordered, his voice completely calm.

"Why?" Dave asked, looking at the other man with a confused expression. "What is it?"

Sighing, The Doctor replied, his expression displaying genuine sorrow. "I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry. You have two shadows."

Dave's voice grew panicked. "W-what do I do?"

"Stand still." The Doctor answered. "Completely still, like there's a wasp in the room. Like there are one hundred million wasps."

Glancing around the room at the rest of the group, Dave cleared his throat, trying his best to remain still.

"Now," The Doctor continued. "Where is your helmet? Don't point, just tell me?"

"On the floor… next to my bag by the desk…"

Anita moved to grab the helmet, taking extra care to not let her shadow cross his, more than a little nervous that she could become infected by the monsters as well.

Within moments, The Doctor had the helmet in his hands. He carefully put the helmet back on Dave. "Everyone, helmets back on. We'll need everything we've got."

Donna spoke up, looking over at The Doctor. "We don't have helmets. Are we safe, then?"

"Safe. Yes, safe. We are completely and utterly safe anyways," He replied.

"How?" She asked immediately.

He glanced at her for a moment. "We're not. That was only a clever line to keep you quiet."

Donna nodded slightly, keeping her mouth shut for the time being.

The Doctor turned his gaze over to look at Professor River Song. "Professor, is there anything we can do to the suits that will make them more-"

River interrupted him. "We can increase the matt density of the helmets 400%. It would make it a tougher meal."

"What good are the damn suits? They didn't help Evangelista," Lux said, his voice rising in a bit of anger.

The Doctor frowned at Lux disapprovingly. "Your suit could very much save your life." He paused, his attention back on River's idea. "All right, then. Let's get a move on." He pulled his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and used it on the front of Dave's suit, making the front of the helmet tinted a dark shade of gray. "Here you go; pass it on." He moved to throw his sonic to River.

She shook her head in response, causing him to pause. Reaching into a pocket of her suit, she grinned. "Got it."

"What's that?" The Doctor wondered.

"It's a screwdriver," River responded, seeming more than a little bit pleased with herself.

"Sonic," He observed.

"Obviously." She began using her own sonic screwdriver on the remainder of the group's suits, all of their helmets turning the same dark gray as Dave's did.

The Doctor glanced at the group. "We'll be just a moment." He glanced over at Donna, motioning for her to follow him. "Come on." Once she had walked over to him, walking around the many shadows, he lead her across the room and over to the gift shop.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

"These teleports are our way out of here then?" Amy asked, self-consciously looking down at the ground to see her extra shadow still there, much against her wishes.

The Doctor nodded, looking at the three or four teleport pads lined in rows, separated by small walls. "If need be, probably."

Amy stepped over onto of the bronze teleport pads, glancing over at The Doctor. "And these walls are here for what reason?" She asked. "It's just teleportation."

"It would break apart the neutron particle detection rate if they chose to leave them out." He paused. "It's a bit wibbly, really."

"All right, then. What was your brilliant plan, then, genius?"

"Do you trust me, Pond?" The Doctor asked her, his tone serious.

"Of course I do. Why?" Amy asked hesitantly.

"Because I know what is about to happen…" He pressed the button to the pad she was on, trying to avoid looking at her surprised expression, and sending her to the TARDIS. Hopefully, though it wouldn't be very pleasant for her, Amy would be automatically saved into the data system.

The Doctor took his sonic out of his pocket, waiting for the signal from the TARDIS telling him that it had been breached.

If that signal came, there would be no way to help her from the situation he had gotten them into. Amy would have two shadows, and soon be killed. He knew it would be inevitable. And if it didn't, he would have to find her a way out of the data system, unless she was able to find a way out herself.

The Doctor was pulled from his thoughts as he began to hear footsteps from just outside the room. Quickly, he ducked behind one of the walls, blocking himself from view.


	7. Teleport

**There Is No Silence In The Library**

**Chapter 7**

_**Hi, everyone. Thank you all so much for reading and putting up with my very, very late update. I should be posting another, much longer chapter on Friday if all goes well, along with edited versions of some earlier chapters. :)**_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo

Donna glanced over at The Doctor as they ran into the shop. "Oh, what's this. Are we doing a bit of shopping?" She paused, watching as he continued across the room, quickly moving to catch up with him. "It this the proper time for that?"

"Come on Donna, focus." He looked up from where he was standing behind a panel.

"Right- sorry."

The Doctor moved over to her, guiding her over and onto a platform. "This is a teleport. I can't send the others, but we should be able to get you out nice and safely. I'll meet you in the T.A.R.D.I.S."

"What-" She was unable to finish her sentence, instead, gazing over to see him using his sonic screwdriver on the panel. Suddenly, she felt herself become lighter, disappearing from the room.

"Okay, then. Here we go." The Doctor watched as Donna was teleported and ran back across the shop and back to the others.

The Eleventh Doctor moved out from his hiding spot when he was alone again and glanced around the room. It had been odd watching his past self sending Donna away- and for a moment, he almost stopped him. Despite how much he longed to interfere and make things easier on himself in any way, he knew he couldn't.

Now, he had to focus on Amy, hoping that she had been transported to the T.A.R.D.I.S. More likely though, she was saved into the data system. And in that case, he would have to find a way to retrieve her from it, not knowing if the system would let her come back after this was all over, simply because she hadn't belonged there in the first place.

The Doctor moved away from the shop and down one of the more well lit halls of the library where the group would be walking past later, waiting to find out where Amy was transported. And while waiting for that conclusion, he would just have to count his shadows.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

"Doctor," Professor Song called as she saw The Doctor leave the shop. "You might like to see this."

"What? What is it?"

Dave's voice seemed slightly less panicky. "It's just gone. The shadow. I don't know what happened to it."

The Doctor shook his head, carefully walking around Dave. "They are never just gone."

The other man began to turn.

"No. Stay completely still." He paused, watching Dave's shadow. "They never just leave, and they're never gone."

"If it's gone we can just leave, can't we? I mean... I'm sorry, but-" Lux trailed off, looking confused.

"Did you just hear me?" The Doctor frowned.

"Yes. But we can leave him behind. I don't see the problem with it."

River glared at him. "You wouldn't, Mr. Lux. Shut up."

Dave's eyes widened. "Don't leave me."

"We'll be here." She assured him, then looked to The Doctor.

The Doctor was knelt on the ground, using his sonic screwdriver along the edges of the single shadow. "Well, this one's been fading..."

He was about to continue when he heard Dave's voice. "Hey, who turned out the lights?"

"What?" The Doctor asked, standing up straight. "No one; they're fine."

Dave repeated the phrase again. "Hey, who turned out the lights?"

The Doctor gazed at the other man, speaking slowly. "Dave, could you please turn around for a moment?"

Slowly, Dave turned around, his movements almost robotic. "What's going on?" He asked. "I can't see... Is the power gone?"

"Stay still! Completely still, Dave."

Without warning, Dave's back arched, his body shaking.

"Dave! Dave, talk to me." The Doctor told him urgently.

The man's back straightened, his posture now completely upright. "It's okay... I'm fine." He paused. "I can't- why can't I?" He repeated the phrase several times over.

River stepped forward. "He's ghosting..."

The group grew silent for a few moments.

Lux tilted his head slightly. "Then why's he still standing? He should be bones now."

"Hey, who turned out the lights?" Dave asked.

He repeated the phrase again.

The Doctor stepped closer. "Can you hear me?" His brow was furrowed in concentration.

"Doctor," River said in warning, reaching a hand out as if to pull him back before dropping it.

Suddenly, Dave's arms reached out, his hands grasping at The Doctor's shoulders.

Again, he repeated his earlier sentence. "Hey, who turned out the lights?" The skeleton's face appeared from the darkness of the visor.

River reached over The Doctor, quickly using her own sonic on one of the buttons that held the helmet to the suit. "Excuse me!" The body shook with the sudden shock running through it, dropping The Doctor's shoulders.

"Get back!" The Doctor told the group, backing away from the suit. He stood up, just in front of the rest of them.

"It doesn't move very fast, does it?" River observed, watching as the suit slowly began to take a step forward.

The Doctor watched the suit with wide eyes, staring at it incredulously. "It's a swarm in a suit!"

The single shadow below the suit began to grow. Soon, it became two, rapidly increasing until it had more than five shadows at it's feet.

River frowned. "Everyone. We need to get out of here." She reached into a pocket and pulled out a gun. "Get down!" A short, high-pitched sound was made as she shot the gun, a beam protruding from the equipment. In a matter of seconds, a square piece of the wall was removed.

"Let's go!" She led the way from the room and into the hallway beyond, waiting for the rest of the group to join her before using the gun to replace the area of wall that she had removed.


	8. The Plan

**There Is No Silence In The Library**

**Chapter 8**

**_Hi, everyone. Thanks for putting up with the much overdue update. I was planning on posting about two weeks ago when I wrote this chapter, but I decided instead to write the rest of the story out over that next week and then post now. Anyway, chapters should be VERY frequent now that I have them all written. :)_**

**_Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to BBC _**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The morning was cool as Donna sat on a park bench watching her two children play. She was more at peace today with her life than she had been in a while, and her strange thoughts of The Doctor had become less and less frequent.

Donna closed her eyes for a few moments, thinking about how far she'd come in only seven short years. Sometimes it felt like many more, but it was all thanks to Dr. Moon, a doctor who had taken care of her for the longest time due to memory issues, that she had any of this happiness at all. This life, she knew, was all because of him, and for that she was thankful.

"Lovely weather." A voice said to the side of her.

Donna opened her eyes quickly, looking to see who the voice had come from. "Oh, hello. " She said, noticing the thin ginger woman sitting beside her. "Yeah. It's real nice, I suppose."

The woman smiled. "Are those your kids? I've seen them here… sometimes." She seemed a little unsure, and shook her head once. "I like to bring mine here when my husband's working."

"That's nice." Donna nodded, and then tilted her head. "I don't believe I've ever seen you here."

"I was probably just somewhere else, on the other end of the playground." The woman shrugged, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"Yeah.." Donna nodded once more, glancing behind the woman for a moment. For the faintest moment she thought she saw someone familiar, but the thought vanished just as quickly.

"Something wrong?" The red-haired woman asked, her eyes curious.

Donna shook her head quickly. "No.." She paused. "I just thought I saw someone. That's all."

The woman watched her understandingly. "Sometimes I feel that way. Like… there's something there and that I just can't see it."

Donna tilted her head. "What's your name?"

"Amy," The woman answered immediately.

"I'm Donna," Donna responded, and the two spoke for a few moments more before the both of them left with their respective children, neither thinking it odd that only one set of children had been playing on the equipment that entire time.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The archaeology group and The Doctor quickly followed River through the wall and into the hallway beyond, only briefly glancing behind to see the suit slowly moving towards them.

Professor Song put the squareness gun back into her suit pocket and grabbed The Doctor's hand without thinking, pulling him along. "Run!" She yelled, and they all moved forward down the dimly lit rows of bookshelves.

The group continued running until they reached a more brightly lit section of bookshelves. Once at a complete stop, the group members stood to the side of the lights breathing heavily from the long run.

Meanwhile, Professor River Song watched as The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver on the lights above, attempting to make them brighter.

"I'm trying to boost the power. If anything can keep the vashta nerada out now- light will." He said.

River nodded, walking over to the light. She pulled her own sonic screwdriver out, using it on the light as well. Almost immediately, the light grew bright.

"Where'd you get your screwdriver?" The Doctor questioned his eyes wide. "It's just like mine."

River Song smiled, glancing over at him. "Yeah," She agreed. "You gave it to me."

The Doctor shook his head decisively. "I don't give my screwdriver to anyone." His voice was quiet.

If possible, her smile grew. "Yes, but I'm most definitely not anyone. You'll begin to learn that."

"Who are you?" He asked, completely serious.

She didn't answer. Instead, she stopped using her sonic on the lamp. "Now, what's the plan?"

For a few long moments, he simply watched her. "I sent Donna back to the T.A.R.D.I.S." He told her finally. "If we don't get there in under five hours, emergency program one will activate-"

"Take her home, yeah. Good." She interrupted.

A member of the group spoke up, but neither River nor The Doctor was listening. The Doctor's eyes widened. "I should have received a signal telling me that there was a teleportation breach…" He trailed off.

"Maybe the coordinates have slipped." She suggested. "This equipment around here is ancient. Two thousand years."

The Doctor shook his head, turning and running over to one of the flesh-aspect statues that he had seen while they were running past moments earlier. "Donna Noble!" He spoke to it. "Is there a Donna Noble somewhere in this library? Can you locate her position?" He frowned as no reply came. "Come on! You must have the software to locate her position."

Slowly, the top of the statue turned, a face looking straight at him, emotionless. "Donna Noble had left The Library. Donna Noble has been saved." The face said, but again, The Doctor wasn't listening. He was too busy staring at the face itself, the face that once belonged to his friend Donna.

"Donna…" He whispered.

River walked up to stand next to him. "How can that be Donna? Is that even possible?" Her voice was quiet as she spoke.

She and the rest of the group turned as a sound came from a few shelves away from them. "Hey, who turned out the lights?" The voice asked.

Professor Song's eyes widened. "Doctor!" She glanced back at him.

The rest of the group passed him, running, but he stayed, staring at his lost companion.

River grabbed his arm. "Doctor! I'm sorry but we've got to go now!" She began to pull him forward until he would follow.

The suit occupied by the vashta nerada followed more quickly than before, repeating the same phrase over and over.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Eleventh Doctor stood next to a book shelf pressing his sonic screwdriver to his ear, attempting to retrieve any signal that could signify Amy's whereabouts. Over and over he began to play in his head what could be going wrong for her at that moment, or more importantly, what could already have.

For a few minutes, he waited, but no signal came.

The Doctor huffed angrily and sat down, leaning back against the shelf and closing his eyes. He knew that sitting her in the middle of a large row of shelved probably wasn't the best idea, but it didn't matter at this point.

"Come along, Pond… where are you?" He whispered to himself. He had been here before, so he knew what was about to happen. His other self had fled from the shop. That meant that the group would leave because of the suit and Donna would be in the data system.

His eyes snapped open and he jumped up. "Stupid." He shook his head, frowning at his own stupidity. "The data system… Donna Noble and Amelia Pond." He began to walk, wondering what it would mean if they were both in the system together connected by the fact that they both knew The Doctor. "They could be great friends- could have been if…"

The Eleventh Doctor's voice trailed off and he began walking down the rows of bookshelves, making sure that he was always under a light. He had to keep his mind off of his friend from long ago. If he thought of Donna, then he would begin to remember about how she would have to forget, and these moments he was seeing himself having with her now would be some of the last that he would ever have.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**_Note: Though Rory was probably already travelling with Amy and The Doctor at this point, in this adventure he is only present in Amy's world within the data system. Eleven would already have had many of his greatest moments with River, though she probably doesn't know this yet, because they haven't had very much time to talk. ;)_**

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Saved

**There Is No Silence In The Library**

**Chapter 9**

_**Again, thank you for reading this very late update. But hey! The story's almost done. One or two more chapters after this. Then I can begin my next story involving Rose. ;)**_

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to BBC, I just like using their characters... a lot.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo

"Other Dave- come on!" The Doctor yelled as they ran through the hallway. Only a few moments ago, The Doctor's close friend Donna Noble had been killed or transported into the data system. Wherever she was, he didn't know, but at that second there were more pressing issues at hand.

Dave's suit, filled with vashta nerada, slowly followed the group. As Other Dave passed The Doctor, The Doctor stopped, watching as it sneaked closer still asking who had turned the lights off.

River rolled her eyes. "Other Dave, stay with The Doctor. Pull him out when he's too stupid to leave! You have two minutes, Doctor!" She continued on with the rest of the group.

The suit crept closer, and The Doctor stared at it with wide eyes, his mouth hanging slightly open.

"Who turned out the lights?" The suit repeated.

The Doctor ran up to the suit, stopping only a few small steps short of it. "You hear that? That's a man's soul, trapped on auto-relay. A soul you stripped from the body and are using to your advantage." His voice shook with anger. "Now, if you don't have the decency to even let him go, how about you use him." The Doctor looked calm suddenly, slowly backing away from the suit. "Talk to me."

The suit continued to move in on The Doctor. "Use him." He repeated quickly. "The vashta nerada hunt on every planet in the universe, but what are you doing on this? In a library?"

Other Dave stepped forward. "Doctor, let's go."

"Just tell me why." He stared at the suit, waiting for a response, on that he seemed sure would come.

"We.." A voice spoke from the suit slowly. "Did not."

"Oh.. hello." The Doctor seemed just a little surprised.

The suit again repeated it's previous phrase, still moving forward.

"Hold on... You'll get this." The Doctor spoke carefully. "Did not what?"

"We did not... come here."

"Well, of course you did. You didn't just-"

The voice interrupted him. "We came from here." It paused for a moment. "We hatched from here."

The Doctor looked at the suit, confused. "But you hatch from trees. From the spores in trees."

"These are our forests." The voice sounded angry.

Stepping closer to the suit, The Doctor frowned. "You're nowhere near a forest, look around you."

The vashta nerada spoke again. "These are our forests."

"You're in a library; there are no forests. Just books. Tons and tons of... Oh." He gazed around in awe. "Micro-spores in the paper... You hatched from a million million books."

"We should go! Doctor!" Other Dave spoke more urgently, knowing the two minutes were long since passed.

"Oh this is brilliant!" The Doctor spoke. "Other Dave-"

"We should go! Doctor!" Other Dave's voice repeated in the same tone as before.

"Oh.." The Doctor glanced behind him at Other Dave's suit, which was slowly creeping towards him. "Dave... Oh Dave I am so sorry." His expression was sad, but soon turned anxious as Dave's skull appeared from inside the helmet.

"Who turned out the lights?"

"We should go! Doctor!" Both suits began to move towards The Doctor.

Quickly, The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver, glancing at both suits before creating a door in the floor below him, sending himself into nothing but the city that lay hundreds of feet below.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo

"I brought you here to speak to you. To show you the lie." A woman dressed in a dark Victorian dress and veil told Donna, walking beside her.

"What do you mean?" Donna asked, confused.

"The children. Look at the children."

"Why do you wear that veil?" Donna watched the woman carefully; the autumn air was cool around them.

"You remember my face then?" She sounded hopeful. "The memories are still there. The Doctor... me. You know this. You're just programmed not to look. To not notice anything out of the ordinary."

"What- what do you mean? I mean.. you're dead."

"We all are the dead of the library, Donna."

"The children aren't dead. What about them?" Donna's voice became nervous. "My children aren't dead. They're living."

"Your children were never alive." She replied harshly.

"Don't you say that. They-"

"Then look at them, Donna! Really look. Every one of them is exactly the same. They're not even real. Not any of this is real."

Donna's eyes widened, staring at the children at the playground, all the same boy and girl laughing. "Stop. Stop it. Just stop it!" She paused. "Why are you even wearing that veil?" Donna pulled the veil from the woman, leaving a very sad-looking Evangelista, her features displayed in different areas of her face than they are meant to be in. Donna screamed a little, her eyes widening even further.

"Stop! Donna, calm down!" Amy appeared from across the park, running over to the two.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo

Professor River Song crouched on the floor of the circular room, using her sonic screwdriver on the small amount of light that was shining through the dome overhead. "You know.." She told Anita quietly. "I keep wishing The Doctor was here."

"Well, he is here, isn't he?"

River stood, taking a breath. "You know when you see a photograph of someone you know, but it's from years before you knew them. It's like they aren't quite finished, they're not quite the same just yet." She paused. "Well... Yes, The Doctor's here. He came when he called, just like he always does." Her voice turned rueful. "But not _my_ Doctor." She smiled a little, her voice just barely shaking. " I've seen entire armies turn and run away, and he'd just swagger off to his T.A.R.D.I.S and open the doors with a snap of his fingers." Her voice lowered to a whisper, the tone of it wondrous. "The Doctor in the T.A.R.D.I.S. Next stop... everywhere."

"Spoilers." A voice spoke loudly behind her.

River turned quickly, and The Doctor made his way over to her. "No one can open the T.A.R.D.I.S. with just a snap of their fingers..." He walked past her. "It doesn't work like that."

"It works for The Doctor." She spoke back patiently.

"I am The Doctor."

"Yeah." She agreed. "Someday."

He continued to Anita. "How are you doing?"

"Where's Other Dave?" River asked.

"He's not coming. Sorry." The Doctor's voice held little remorse.

Anita sighed. "If they've taken him, why haven't they found me yet?"

"I don't know." The Doctor answered honestly. "Maybe tinting your visor's made all the difference..."

"No one will ever see my face again."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Old age would be nice." Anita said slightly sarcastically.

"I'm on it."

The Doctor began to turn away, but was stopped, Anita speaking to him again. "Doctor. When we first came here, you didn't trust Professor Song..." She paused. "But then she whispered a word in your ear and...and you did. With my life so far... I could use a word like that. What did she say?"

The Doctor just watched her, frowning.

"Give a dead girl a break."Anita said sadly. "Your secrets are safe with me."

"Safe..." The Doctor muttered. "Safe. No one ever says saved; they say safe."

"What?"

"Lux, what did you hear said earlier?" The Doctor questioned.

"Four thousand and twenty-two people saved." Lux answered. "No survivors."

"Doctor?" Professor River Song asked

The Doctor began to pace. "It said saved, not safe. But no one ever says saved..." He muttered. "It literally meant that they were saved!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo

_**Thank you so much for reading! The next chapter ends up being much longer and more full of action, which I think you will all enjoy more that a more split-up exciting one. See you next weekend with another update. :)**_


	10. Reality

**There Is No Silence In The Library**

**Chapter 10**

_Hello! Thanks for reading this much overdue update. :) Also, it was requested a few weeks ago that I add chapter titles, so now there are chapter titles in the drop down bar._

_Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to BBC_0

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooo**

"Amy." Donna watched as the ginger woman walked over to the bench. "What're you doing here?"

"She's here to show you the lie. To show you what I have already shown her." Evangelista looked between the both of them.

Amy looked at the veil-less Evangelista without surprise.

"She knows?" Donna asked.

"Yes, she knows. And she's right here..." Amy paused, her gaze moving to Evangelista. "You've told her. And Donna?"

Donna frowned slightly, unable to keep herself from staring at the woman without her veil.

"What happened to your face?" She asked quietly.

Evangelista shrugged slightly, standing up now. "Transcription errors." She pulled the veil back over her face. "Destroyed my face... though it did wonders for my intellect."

"Where are we, then? Why are the children all the same?" Donna's words grew more panicked.

Amy sighed a little. "It's the same ones over and over... because they save a very large amount of space." Her expression turned sad, as if she was recalling a bad memory.

"Space.. what space?" Donna wondered.

Evangelista's voice sounded completely flat. "Cyberspace."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooo**

The Doctor stood around a monitor, the rest of the group forming around him. "One-hundred years ago, massive power surge. All teleports were going at once. As soon as the vashta nerada hit their hatching cycle, they attack. Someone hits the alarm, and the computer tries to teleport everyone out."

River gazed down at the screen. "It tried to teleport 4,022 people..."

The Doctor nodded. "It succeeded. Pulled everyone out, but then what?" He paused. "Nowhere to send them. The whole place is overrun with vashta nerada, 4,022 people stuck in the system, nowhere to be sent. So what's a computer to do? What do computers always do?"

River grinned slightly. "It saved them."

A light lit up in The Doctor's eyes and he ran over to a table, beginning to draw a diagram soon after. He drew a circle with a smaller one as a core. "The Library, a whole world of books. And right at the core, the largest hard-drive in history. The index to everything ever written. The data system saved 4,022 people in the only way a computer can. It saved them to the hard-drive."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooo**

"Your physical self is stored in the library as an energy signature. It can be actualized again whenever you or The Library requires." Evangelista stood next to the two gingers now.

Donna's eyes widened. "If my face ends up on one of those statues..."

"You remember the statues..."

"Wait.. no. Hang on." Donna's expression grew pained, and she rested her fingers on her temples. "This isn't the real me... or my real body." She frowned. "I've been dieting."

"Look around you, Donna." Amy told her. "This whole world is here, and all it is is some virtual reality."

"So why do you look like that?" Donna wondered to Evangelista.

The woman spoke calmly. "I was just a data ghost caught in the wifi and automatically uploaded."

"And it made you smarter...?" Amy questioned.

"It's just numbers floating up here. I think a decimal point may have shifted in my IQ. But my face is what's important. I can make you see the truth, because I'm brilliant and unloved."

Donna watched the woman questioningly. "If this is just all a dream... whose dream is this?"

"It's hard to see everything in the data call... especially for me. But, there is a word."

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"Cal."

"Mommy! I fell on my knee!" A little girls voice sounded loudly. Both Amy and Donna stood up, darting over, their eyes locking as they reached the child.

Evangelista walked over. "I'm sorry, but she's not real. Now that you see the truth, they won't be able to hold. The children are only sustained based on your belief."

Amy's eyes widened, and she stepped back from Donna and the young girl. "She's right." Amy frowned. "Donna, I thought that was my daughter. But she's not. She's not her. I haven't seen my daughter in a while now." She shook her head. "They aren't real."

"You wouldn't know. You don't know." Donna protested.

"I have a child, Donna. A real one."

Donna looked Amy in the eyes. "This is what's real." She took the children by their hands and began to lead them away.

"Donna!" Evangelista called. "For your own sake, let them go!"

Amy's voice sounded unsure. "She'll understand. Eventually. Once The Doctor saves us."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooo**

The Eleventh Doctor made his way through the halls, looking for one in particular. Once he found the room that held the central hard-drive to The Library, and then the room where River had... He shook his head. Once he found the room he would look to where she left. To where he entered her into the data system. If he could figure out what linked the virtual reality and the one of the data system possibly he could go inside. He could get Amy and find a way to bring her back with him. Back to the T.A.R.D.I.S. The Doctor frowned, shaking his head. Just outside of the room that held the main computer that was CAL, he leaned against the doorframe, the light just covering him. 'No. No." He told himself. "Too dangerous. Much too dangerous." His mind began to wander to Donna, how she was stuck in there as well, undoubtedly believing in that other reality that she had later told him of. Donna. The one who had called him spaceman. The one who would have remained with him forever. The one who forgot. He shook his head vigorously, pushing the negative thoughts from his mind. He would have to move now and hide, because he just knew that the rest of the group along with his previous regeneration would be there, and he couldn't be seen. He could never be seen.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooo**

_I'm pretty happy with this chapter, mainly because I had all of the main characters of the story in it. :) Thank you, as always, for reading. A new chapter will be up as soon as possible._


	11. The Main Computer

**There Is No Silence In The Library**

**Chapter 11**

_Hey, everyone! Thank you so much for your continued support on this story. I felt pretty guilty about the long wait between chapters before, so I decided to just post one quickly before I'm gone for a few days._

_Disclaimer: BBC owns Doctor Who. And on a side note, have any of you seen Monsters University? I thought it was incredibly cute. :3_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooo**

Red lights flashed throughout The Library. High-pitched sirens wailed and one monitor's screen changed to a new picture, a computerized voice sounding. "Auto destruct enabled in twenty-five minutes."

"Doctor, what's happening?" Professor River Song wondered, stepping up beside him.

"The entire planets set to self destruct. In twenty-"

Lux interrupted The Doctor, shaking his head vigorously. "No. It won't. Dr. Moon is set to protect Cal."

"Who is Cal?" The Doctor asked.

"And Dr. Moon? Sounds like something from a storybook, really." River added.

Lux looked reluctant to answer, and before he even could, the monitor shut down.

The Doctor's eyes widened and in one motion, he had his sonic screwdriver pulled out. "No. No. No no no!" He used the sonic on the monitor, attempting to find some power source, a signal, anything that could give a clue as to what was happening around them.

Another voice sounded throughout the planet. "All Library systems are permanently offline. Sorry for the inconvenien- sorry for the inconvenien..." The last words began to echo, repeating itself over and over.

Lux's eyes widened and his voice grew more panicked. "We have to go. We have to save Cal."

"Cal? What is Cal?" The Doctor watched the other man with a serious expression.

Lux stepped forward. "We need to get to the main computer. I'll show you."

The Doctor moved away from his place at the monitor. "Is that the core of the planet...?"

"Well, then." River smiled slightly. "Let's go." She moved away from the monitor as well, using her own sonic on a circular tile in the middle of the room. Quickly, the tile lowered. Professor Song uttered a few words, and, using her sonic, caused a slightly transparent blue tunnel to rise from the circular piece of flooring.

"Almost a lift." The Doctor grinned, stepping up to it.

"Almost." River said.

"Oh, I like you..."

She laughed only slightly. "Yes. You certainly do."

River, The Doctor, Lux, and Anita stepped through the blue light and onto the platform below. Professor Song used her sonic on it once more, and it began to rush downward, an unseen force keeping them rooted in place.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooo**

"Mommy, why are we home so quickly?" The little girl questioned, gazing up at Donna. Donna shook her head, wondering how the little girl had asked the same question that she had asked herself. "I'm.. I'm not sure."

Red lights began to flash around the house, the whole sky turning the same dull crimson color. The little boy spoke up next. "Mommy, what's wrong with the sky?"

"It's nothing. It's just.. the sun. It's the sunset." Her tone became reassuring, attempting to calm herself just as much as she was the children.

"Does that mean it's bedtime?" The girl grasped Donna's hand more tightly as she asked the question.

"Yes. Yes it is." Donna led the children up the stairs and into their bedroom, completing that action almost immediately as well. The kids were quickly tucked into their beds, calm expressions on their faces. "That was a lovely bedtime, now wasn't it?" She asked, sitting on the edge of one of the twin beds. She attempted to recall to memory what all they had just done. "We had... warm milk. Then watched some cartoons, and then mommy read you a lovely bedtime story..."

"Mommy." The little girl interrupted. "Just from me... we're not real, are we?"

Donna shook her head. "Of course you're real..." She paused, looking down at her. "Why would you say that?"

The boy responded before his sister could. "But mommy, sometimes when you're not here... it's like we're not here."

The little girl looked sad. "Even when you close your eyes, we just stop."

"Well..." Donna took in a breath. "Mommy promises to never close her eyes again." She smiled tightly, looking between the both of them. Donna blinked, glancing outside of the window at the red sky for a brief moment. When her gaze moved back to the beds, the children were gone. The beds were empty. "No... No." She shook her head, her hands grasping at the sheets. "No..."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooo**

Amy quickly moved through the streets of the alternate reality, attempting to find Donna. She had left Evangelista not long ago, but in her mind had really no place to begin looking. Suddenly she stopped. "Stupid." She laughed to herself for a moment before an increasing sense of urgency stopped her. "You don't travel, you never travel anywhere around here." She closed her eyes for a moment. "I'm going to see Donna."

When Amy opened her eyes, it was too a new place, one that was unfamiliar. Around her was a house, and currently she was in the livingroom. Though she hadn't planned on just barging in to the place calling Donna's name, she could hardly walk out of the house and knock on the door. A voice sounded from upstairs, low and full of sadness. Her eyes widened and she moved up the stairs. "Donna? Donna, it's Amy."

"Amy." Donna turned as the other woman reached the doorway, her eyes wide and full of tears. "They're gone. The children. They've just disappeared. I closed my eyes and-"

"It's okay, Donna. Look.. now that they're gone, they won't come back. Do you understand why?"

There was a level of understanding in Donna's gaze, one that obviously wasn't wanted by herself. "They were my children."

"And you'll have a chance to have children someday in the future as well. Come on. You've seen the sky. We have to go."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooo**

The group of four raced down the hallway once the platform had come to a halt. Lux took the lead, showing the rest the way through to the main computer. A computerized voice spoke again. "Auto destruct in fifteen minutes."

They stopped in a room full of monitors, the central one speaking in a young girl's' voice. "Help me. Someone, please help me."

River's eyes grew wide, looking around the room from where she stood beside The Doctor. "Was that... a child?"

The Doctor didn't respond straight away, typing into the keyboard. "I don't know if I can help, but I can certainly try..." He paused. "It's like it's dreaming..."

Lux nodded, putting on a pair of plastic gloves. "She is dreaming. Of a mum and a dad. Of hundreds of millions of books."

Anita spoke up. "Computers don't dream.

Lux opened a glass box on the wall, levers sitting stationary inside. He pulled one downward. "No. They don't. Little girls like that? They do."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooo**

The Eleventh Doctor stood away from the immediate area of the main computer. While he had taken what seemed like a lifetime of hallways to reach it, his previous self and River had simply used a type of elevator. He shook his head. That would have been too obnoxious, too attention seeking, and this, this was most likely the only time that he would have to avoid that scenario. At least for a while. Voices began to echo down the hallways, and The Doctor ducked behind a wall as the group rushed straight by.

He moved down a few more halls, making sure none of the group was heading in his direction, and stopped completely when he came to a room connected to that of the main computer. One that held a chair in the center with walls that looked like the inside of a hard drive. Wires protruded from the wall, connecting itself with the chair. Red lights continues to flash and he just stood as still as a statue, thinking back in time to the moment that to his previous self was still to come.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooo**

_Thank you all so much for reading! :) A new chapter will be up as soon as possible!_


End file.
